In The Queen's Kingdom
by kahlen369
Summary: Alpha/Beta/Omega AU: Queen Cora rules the dark kingdom, an alpha above all alphas, with magic to preserve her rule. She has two daughters, fierce Princess Zelena, an alpha and heir to the throne, and sweet Princess Regina, an omega and broodmare to the royal family. PWP
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is basically PWP, though some worldbuilding/plot might sneak in, don't expect it.**

* * *

Princess Regina was kneeling in front of the throne, mouth stretched obscenely around her mother's large alpha cock, suckling needily like a good little omega. Queen Cora thrust into the eager mouth with a smirk on her face, but otherwise retained her composure.

The same could not be said for the princess. Her large dark eyes were clouded with lust and she moaned wantonly as she licked and sucked the large cock. The young girl was completely naked, save for the collar around her neck, and the amethyst jewel sticking out from the end of the princess plug up her ass. To complete the ensemble, she wore plenty of accessories in the form of old love bites and bruises all over her body, displaying the marks of her alphas' love proudly.

In her nakedness, her arousal was even more obvious. Her small nipples were erect, hard little pebbles that brushed up against her mother's soft skin and made her shiver. Kneeling subserviently on the ground allowed her to show off her pretty puffy pussy too, which was utterly sopping with her juices. Mommy had not touched her there once, and she was not allowed to touch herself, but just having her mother's sweet cock in her mouth enough to make her writhe with need.

It felt so, _so_ good to have her throat stuffed like this. Regina loved the way she felt so full, the near gagging sensation sending her into a heady high. Trying to chase the high, she opened up her mouth, loosening her throat to accommodate more of Mommy's delicious cock, until she could feel her balls tickling at her chin and the soft dark hairs that carried her alpha's strong scent tickled against her nose.

Completely lost in the sensations swirling inside her and the cock in her throat, the girl was utterly heedless of her audience, though they were highly aware of her. Dark unfamiliar eyes struggled to keep away from her. Negotiations had finished some time ago, with a contract that was mostly in favor of Cora's kingdom, as expected, so this last meeting with the ambassador was but a formality. That was good, since he wasn't paying much attention to the words coming out of Queen Cora's mouth, far too focused on the princess' instead.

Though typically easy to anger at any display of impudence or lack of respect, this time, she only smirked. It was an understandably arousing sight, after all. Princess Regina was the picture of a perfect omega, and any alpha worth their cock would be drawn. There was a vain attempt to hide it, but it was impossible to deny the way the alpha ambassador looked on with eager, lusty eyes, a large tent growing in his pants.

Cora took in the expression and smirked wider, deciding to take pity on the poor fool. An imperceptible shudder worked its way up her spine. The pleasure her sweet daughter was giving her had her in a generous mood too. Without another word, she coughed loudly to get the ambassador's attention, before gesturing towards the wet pussy splayed out before them. Since the princess was not in heat, there was little danger in offering her up as a reward for the successful negotiations.

He needed no other invitation, it seemed, all too eager to get a taste. Quickly taking out his hard cock, he thrust into the cunt on display in front of him with no further delay. Regina squealed, a sound somewhere between a moan and a choke escaping her mouth, as abruptly slipped even further down her mother's cock. She was wet enough that the act wasn't painful, just sudden. But the surprise only lasted a second, and soon, her pussy was clenching eagerly around the unfamiliar cock.

Though it was smaller than her Mommy's, it was still _hot_ and _thick_ and _hard,_ and it felt so good thrusting inside her. He pounded into her violently, practically drooling as he fucked her with all the finesse of a jackhammer. The omega loved every second of it, and her tight little pussy spasmed and tightened with every thrust, desperate to get more sweet cock inside her. With every thrust, Regina slipped deeper and further down her mother's thicker cock, and she forced her throat wider to accommodate, the large balls slapping against her chin. She was wild with lust as her face and nose were smashed into the sweaty patch of hair that carried her Mommy's intoxicating scent. At some point, her mother had started thrusting as well, using her well-trained throat like a second pussy. Regina was in heaven, being spitroasted between them.

With two hard cocks thrusting roughly inside her, it took no time at all for her to start arching and writhing, pussy and throat clenching hard. Shockwaves of pleasure erupted down her spine as the two alphas used her body in tandem. A muffled scream escaped from her throat as stars exploded in her vision. In that moment, she was sure there was no greater earthly pleasure. Then, it got even better.

The pressure of her own climax seemed to affect both alphas, and soon, there was a rush of liquid from both sides of her world, filling her with enough warm, wet cum to make her climax all over again.

Mommy's cum was shot straight down her throat, and she swallowed instinctively, choking with delirious pleasure. She couldn't even taste it, but the memory of it was strong enough that she could call on the bitter salty sensations easily. Before it was over, her queen pulled out, just in time to pump a few glorious licks of come all over her face. Regina worked her sore jaw and tried to lick the few precious drops she could reach, luxuriating in the salty, bitter scent of it all over her skin. She loved it when her alpha marked her with her cum. On her other side, the alpha ambassador grabbed the sides of her hips, nails digging into her skin as he thrust deep and hard, his cock exploding with cum inside her. Her pussy was soon drowning in the sticky substance, and Regina let out a soft moan at the slick sensation of it running down her thighs.

Eventually the foreign alpha pulled out with a soft plop, causing the cum to overflow. Regina briefly bemoaned the loss of it betwixt her thighs. Though she had just come down from a most glorious high, and could feel the pull of sleep tug against her mind, her pussy still tingled with need, her well-trained omega senses never quite satisfied. A soft, sharp hand on her hair, sticky with sweat and come, stopped any protests. Under Mommy's command, Regina curled into a small contented ball by her alpha queen's feet, letting the sound of her dulcet tones, as well as the lethargy from rough sex, lull her into sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Princess Zelena's young alpha cock jutted proudly from her body, looking almost comically oversized against the rest of her. Her youthful vitality was clear in the way her nipples hardened and precum eagerly leaked out of her ready cock. Green eyes were locked onto the supple form of her younger sister, splayed out temptingly before her.

Like a good little omega, Princess Regina was raised in the air by magic, legs spread wide at the perfect angle for a good fucking. She was twitching feverishly, a low desperate, whine escaped from her mouth, as she wordlessly begged for release in the midst of her heat. There was a sheen of sweat on her olive-toned skin and her scent was utterly intoxicating. " _P-please_ ," she begged breathlessly, tears in her eyes.

Her older sister's gaze strayed towards the perfect pussy so close to her reach. From the beautiful angle she had of her cunt, she could see the shine of wetness. It glistened temptingly, and the heady aroma of her neediness was nearly overwhelming to Zelena's senses. Her alpha instincts were screaming at her to bury her cock into the wet and willing cunt.

In heat, her little sister was even more of cock slut than usual. She was utterly desperate for any cock to fill her up nice and tight, and unashamed about saying it. "Fuck me, _s-sister_ ," Regina moaned desperately, sending shocks of lust through the redhead's cock.

Zelena desperately wanted to do it. She ached to thrust into the pink puffy pussy, to feel it clench eagerly around her. She was practically drooling at the thought of being able to grab those hips hard and plunge herself deep as she could, until she drenched the waiting walls with loads of her cum. Her alpha instinct demanded her to mate with the omega now. But she knew it was not hers to take. Not yet.

"You know your cunt is _mine_ to breed." Their mother's voice spoke from across the room, the sound of it echoing across the walls. The tint of amusement did little to hide the power and order cradled in the words.

Queen Cora was seated imperiously on the throne at the center of the room, observing her beautiful naked daughters with what might've been called affection if it weren't so clearly tinted with lust and possessiveness. She was just as naked, save for the crown atop her head, and her cock was hard and ready.

"Go to her ass, now." She ordered her eldest daughter with a smirk.

Princess Zelena shivered with need, but quickly obeyed. She circled around, moving towards the beautiful puckered hole at the back. It wasn't calling to her alpha instincts quite as loudly, but it was such a gloriously tempting sight that Zelena felt herself swallow anyway. Regina was well-versed in the art of anal sex, and it showed. It was red and gaping, twitching eagerly in anticipation of being filled.

Zelena's own cock jolted in response. Still, she managed to restrain herself. Practically panting from the effort of holding herself back, she looked up, eyes begging for permission. Smirking at the pathetically eager look on her eldest daughter's face, Cora took pity and nodded once, allowing the poor immature alpha to finally fuck her pretty little sister.

The young alpha did not hesitate, and with eager, lusty enthusiasm, she thrust upwards, burying her cock in her little sister's asshole in one harsh motion. Regina squealed, a high-pitched wail that morphed into tears of pain and pleasure.

As the pressure was glorious on her cock, and Zelena felt her disappointment at not being able to breed her sister yet dissipate in a swirl of heady lust. Her asshole was so hot and tight that she thought she swore she was going to cum already. Lost in the sweet high of fucking her sister's tight asshole, she was barely aware of anything else.

The other participant was not so lucky. Still in heat, she was painfully aware of a need that wasn't being fulfilled. Though the cock pounding into her was a painful pleasure as always, at the moment, it was particularly torturous. Usually, it took little to make the omega cum. The young girl was such a desperate little slut, sometimes all it took was a cock in her throat to make her writhe. But deep as she was in her heat, only the feeling of an alpha cock deep in her pussy could make her climax.

"Mama," Regina pleaded weakly, sweat on her forehead and tears of frustration in the corner of her eyes. " _P-please_."

With the little omega begging so sweetly, Cora could no longer resist, and she strode forward. She cradled her daughter's face almost tenderly, before she smirked, and ran a finger through the absolutely dripping pussy waiting for her. Regina whimpered, desperately bucking her hips to try to get more, and this time, her mother did not disappoint.

Eyes blown wide with lust she buried her own alpha cock into the wet, waiting cunt.

A loud, wanton moan escaped from Regina's mouth. The little slut was pushing back with her hips, eager to get as much of her mother's cock inside her as she could. Cora did not disappoint, as she quickly slipped the entire length of her girth inside the slick passage.

As soon as the slick cock hit her cunt, Regina screamed. Stars burst behind her lids as she finally climaxed, cunt clenching hard around her mother's cock. Behind, her asshole tightened as well, making her sister whimper in pleasure. Tears fell as she sobbed, utterly broken by sensations running through her.

But it was far from over. Cora pounded into her daughter in a relentless, quick rhythm that Zelena matched, thrusting into her little sister's ass with almost possessed fervor. Between the two hard cocks fucking into both her holes, Regina came again, writhing wildly atop them.

It seemed like eons passed with the omega lost in a haze of pleasure, her heat finally quenched with the cock plugging her up hard, when, finally, the two alphas came inside her, exploding deep within her holes and drenching her in their sweet, sinful cum. Regina screamed again, throat ragged from the force of it.

Her pussy and asshole were desperately trying to milk it all, trying to keep it inside her, but it was too much for her tight holes and it started to overflow, her thighs growing even more slippery with her alphas' cum. But, as if in response, the cocks inside her grew in size, knotting her and keeping all the deliciously sticky cum deep in her.

"Mommy's perfect little broodmare," Cora praised, petting the sweat-slick hair of her youngest daughter. Her eyes were locked onto Regina's stomach and torso, currently enlarged with cum and the twin knotted cocks still inside her. Soon, it would be large and engorged with their child. From the other side, Zelena looked on with heavy, jealous eyes.

Half-dead from exhaustion, Regina managed a sleepy little whimper of pleasure, as she confirmed, " _A-always._ "


End file.
